Keeping The Promise
by Bella Cullen Pattinson
Summary: Oneshot. Edward made Bella a promise before he moves away when he was 14. What is that promise? Does he keep it? AH, Sorry I'm bad at summaries! Please read and comment, it's more K then T


Ch.1

He told me he loved me then left. I didn't even get to say it back! Of coarse that was when I was 13 and he was 14 and I had no way of knowing if him loving me was true. I know I loved him though.

Now here he is, Edward Cullen, five years later on one knee with a velvet box.

It all started when we were babies, before we were born actually. Our parents were best friends in high school and like most people who live in Forks they didn't leave the small town. His parents Esme and Carlisle got married their senior year of high school when they found out Esme was pregnant with Edward's older brother Matt. My parents, Charlie and Renne, got married right after they graduated. Two years later they had me.

While other kids ran away from the opposite sex because they thought they had cooties Edward and I were joined at the hip. We did everything together. There was this kid in my 1st grade class who used to tease me, one day he made me cry and Edward punched him. He got in trouble for it but he told me he didn't care as long as the kid never messed with me again. I'll never forget that day because that was the start of Edward's "protect Bella" mission, as he would call it.

Another day I'll never forget is when Matt died. He was only 15, it was the reason the Cullens' moved.

Edward and I were hanging out in the woods next to his house when my dad came running up to us. You could tell he was holding back tears with just a glance at him. He wasn't an emotional guy so when we noticed this we were already freaking out.

"Edward," He paused to swallow back tears then chocked out, "You're parents need you." And with that Edward ran as fast as he could to his house. I looked at Charlie worried, the last time I saw him like this was when my mom found out she has breast cancer, that hit all of us hard. Three years ago she lost her fight with it and passed away, I'm still trying to get over losing my mom, I know I never will though every kid needs their mother.

"What happened?" I whispered to my dad already fearing his answer.

"Matt." Is all he got out then shudders.

"Matt what?" Matt was like a older brother that I never had, he was funny, loving, and he was full of life so what he said next left me speechless.

"He's dead, kid." He whispered out then broke down crying. Charlie never got blessed with a son so he would treat Matt and Edward like they were his sons even though they already had a great dad, of coarse he never tried to replace Carlisle so he was more like their uncle.

I later found out that Matt committed suicide. Earlier that year he meet this girl Maria who he fell head over heels for. They were so in love. A month before his death Maria died in a house fire. Matt acted fine around everyone so we didn't expect that he would take his life. The note they found next to his bloody, lifeless body and the gun he shot himself with explained that he's been taking pills to take away his pain but they just weren't helping him anymore, it also said how he was sorry and that he loved everyone.

After his funeral Carlisle and Esme decided that they needed to be closer to family so they found a house in California. They were leaving the next month so Edward and I spent almost every second together until they had to leave, that short month is when I realized I loved him more than just a friend. The day they were leaving we went to the small river Edward found when we were playing hide'n'seek in the woods next to my house a couple years earlier.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered wrapping his arms around me. I loved whenever Edward would hug me, it made me feel safe and like I belonged there.

"We're still going to talk on the phone right?" I asked.

"Of coarse." He promised while he slip something into the back pocket of my jeans then he took my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes like he always did when he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. "Bella I need to tell you something before I leave."

"What is it?" I asked chewing on my bottom lip worried that he was going to say he didn't want to be friends anymore.

"I love you, I loved you since I was 8, I know that sounds stupid but it's true. I don't want you to say it back because it would be to hard for me to leave." He ran a hand through is unruly weird bronze colored hair, a nervous habit he's always had, then continued, "I put a note in your pocket open it when I'm gone." He kissed my forehead before walking away.

I was to shocked to yell after him. I just stood there for about ten minutes, not moving once. When I finally did get my thoughts around what he said I ran. I ran to his house which was down the street form mine but they were already gone.

I sat on their front porch and took out the note, a silver ring fell out of the note when I opened it, it was some sort of promise ring. I've read the note so many times over the years I could resit it without looking at it, the ring hangs around my neck everyday so I can't loose it.

_Bella,_

_What I said earlier was true. I know your the one for me Bella, that sounded really chees __huh? Oh well this whole note will. That ring is my promise to you. Remember when I was in __kindergarten and I asked you to marry me? You said to ask when we're your parents age when __they got married, I promised you I would. We've always keep our promises so I'm going to __keep this one. If you aren't with someone the day you graduate I'm going to come to Forks __and propose even if you don't love me or don't want me at least that way I would __know how you feel. I'm sorry I just left after telling you I loved you, I couldn't take __the rejection if you didn't feel the same._

_Love always, Edward_

_PS, You're beautiful, B. You told me no guy ever told you that but they all thought you were __hot, trust me I've heard them. Us guys are idiots for not telling you. I wish I told you __every day that I've known you._

That note is what made me not have one boyfriend all throughout high school. I know it sounded stupid but I believed he would come back like he promised. He always kept his promises apart from the one where he promised we'd keep in touch after he moved; I would call him every once in awhile but he never answered.

But he did keep his biggest promise of all. He is here. At my graduation.

Proposing to me in front on everyone.

"Bella, we've known each other since we were in our mom's wombs, I've loved you since I was eight. It's been five years since I moved and just seeing you I know that I still love you, you're the girl who stole my heart. What were my words when I was five? Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me as happy as my mommy makes my daddy? Will you marry me?"

I stare at him in amazment, he really is here like he promised. When they called me up to get my diploma he stepped onto the stage, handed it to me then got down on one knee.

"Say yes!" Alice, my best friend, yells, breaking the silence in the room. It was dead silent as everyone waited on my answer. I've always had had a hard time get over shock to acuatlly remember whats happening.

"I know we haven't talked in five years but I promise I'll make up for that, Bella." Edward says staring into my eyes from under his lashes. His eyes seem to be even greener than five years ago.

"Yes." I whisper through the tears running down my face and nod so he gets what I said.

"Yes? Did you say yes?" He jumps up and pulls me to him, cradling my head in his big hands and kisses me, this weird shock that happens when his lips meet mine is enough asure me I didn't make a mistake telling him yes. "You just made me the happiest man ever." He says against my lips.

"Get a room." Someone shouts but I'm too busy staring into Edward's eyes to care people are watching.

"Get some Bella!" Alice yells again which makes me finally pull away and hide my blushing face in Edward's chest.

"Don't hide that beautiful blush, I've missed it." He says lifting my face so he could see.

"I love you." I finally tell him.

"As I love you but we should get off the stage so they can continue." He smirks when my face goes redder from forgetting where we were. He takes my hand and leads me off stage as people cheer.

"How'd you know?" I ask when we get outside.

"That you were graduating today?" I nod and he continues, "I kept in touch with Charlie, I told him I loved you after we left and after he freaked out for a few minutes he said he already knew so I told him my plan and he freaked out again but after convicing him he was more than happy to help me out. As soon as he new the date he called me and I got a ticket to get out here. I got here yesterday, you don't know how hard it's been not going to see you knowing that you were just a few minutes away from where I was staying, my friends kept me away though, good thing I brought them."

"This is real right? It's not a dream?" It feels so unreal for it to be real life. I have no idea how many dreams I've had of Edward coming back and proposing.

"Yes it is very real." He stares into my eyes and brushes my hair out of my face lightly and kisses my lips softly. "Do you want your ring?"He removes his hand from my hair and reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out the velvet ring box.

"Yes please." I grin at him ear to ear.

"Close your eyes." I do as he says and he takes my hand and slides it up my ring finger. "You can open them now."

I look down at my hand and gasp, the ring is beautiful, it had a big, but not too big, diamond cut into a heart in the middle with little diamonds surrounding it.

"I've been saving up for that."

"Oh Edward it's beautiful!" I squeal flinging my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Not as beautiful as you." He says against my lips then kisses me back.

**AN: Sorry if that was a waste of your time, I just got the idea and it wouldn't go away so I wrote this little thing.**

**Like it? Hate it? Please comment telling me what you thought! I was thinking of maybe turning it into a story but I don't think anyone will read it.**

**For those of you who read my other fanfics, I'm sorry but I'm taking a break for now, until after Christmas, because my computer lost all it's files and I'm going to have to rewrite the next chapters for all of them.**


End file.
